


A Heart of Gold

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [40]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Knight Bokuto, Romance, Single Dad AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Witch Michimiya, implied eventually getting together, it should be understood that cute woodland witches are better than magical princesses, mischievous Michimiya, reference to previous wife, references to Bokuto's son Shoyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: There was a flash of light across the room and Michimiya startled, dropping the pestle and spraying bits of paste over her apron. She clicked her tongue but didn’t bother with the concoction as she rushed over to her cauldron. The surface shimmered with white light. As beautiful as it was, Michimiya groaned.“Who on earth…?”She waved her hand over the simmering liquid and spoke a few words. The light faded and the surface stilled, seeming almost like a mirror. But what Michimiya saw wasn’t her own face, but a vision revealing a trespasser in her area of the forest.End of the Year Rare Pair ChallengeBokuto x Michimiya + Fantasy AU & Single Dad AU
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Michimiya Yui
Series: Random Rare Pairs [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	A Heart of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnguishofMyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/gifts).

> For Ria! I hope you like it!! (*≧∀≦*)

Michimiya hummed to herself as she skipped back into her cottage, dirt spilling between her fingers from the herbs she held carefully in front of her. She paused just inside the door to slip out of her work shoes and to give her eyes a chance to adjust to the dim light. It was a warm day outside, but it was pleasantly cool inside with the windows open, which allowed a fresh breeze to flow through. 

Once settled, she carefully made her way to her worktable and set the pile of herbs down on it. Her humming flowed straight into random words being sung under her breath as she tinkered with flasks, snatching a pestle before it rolled off the other end. A bird flew to a nearby windowsill and began singing as well, albeit a completely different tune than Michimiya was singing. She smiled at it anyway and fell silent, enjoying the bird’s song more than her own.

It was a lonely life, living in the middle of the woods by herself. It wasn’t practical for a witch to live right in the middle of town, however, and many of the villagers were distrustful of anyone with magical gifts. She spent most of her days concocting tonics and potions, but she looked after any injured animals she came across as well. 

A bead of sweat slipped down her forehead as she crushed tiny leaves in a mortar. She ran her arm across her face to wipe it off before continuing, determined not to stop until the leaves became a fine powder. Once she was satisfied, she reached across the table and grabbed a small basket that held fresh berries she had gathered only that morning. Sprinkling a few into the mortar, she smashed the berries into the powder until it made a thick paste that smelled heavenly.

There was a flash of light across the room and Michimiya startled, dropping the pestle and spraying bits of paste over her apron. She clicked her tongue but didn’t bother with the concoction as she rushed over to her cauldron. The surface shimmered with white light. As beautiful as it was, Michimiya groaned.

“Who on earth…?”

She waved her hand over the simmering liquid and spoke a few words. The light faded and the surface stilled, seeming almost like a mirror. But what Michimiya saw wasn’t her own face, but a vision revealing a trespasser in her area of the forest. 

He was on horseback, covered from head to toe in shimmering armor. Her frown deepened as she glanced at the sword on his hip and a shield fastened to the saddle on the other side. The horse was a large dapple gray with tufts of hair falling over its hooves. There was no doubt in her mind who the man was.

“A knight?! Ugh, how irritating. Well, I have just the thing for him.”

Michimiya wiped her hands on her apron and then untied it. She was glad it was one of her prettier dresses she wore that day and she adjusted her breasts to make sure they were lifted as high as they could go.

“What should I do this time… a confusion spell?” She murmured as she perused her bookshelf of common spells that wouldn’t require her wand. She slipped out her favorite book and flipped through it until her eyes lit up. “Oh! Maybe an aging spell. These big bulky knights with nothing in their heads _hate_ the idea of being weak and infirm. Ha ha! This should be fun.”

She read over the words to refresh her memory and snapped her book shut. After a quick glance in the mirror to make sure her hair looked good, she bounded out the door and shut it behind her. There was no sign of the knight yet, so she glanced around, wondering where she should wait.

A maiden tending to her garden seemed innocent enough, so she crouched in front of it and sank her fingers into the dirt. Her lips curled in a smirk as she heard approaching hoofbeats, but she wiped it away and made her eyes large and wide to feign surprise as she turned around. The horse was even larger than it seemed in the cauldron and naturally, the horse’s rider was taller and broader than she suspected.

That didn’t concern her, however. Whoever he was, he would be no match for her magic. She straightened up at his approach and beamed.

“Hello! What is a brave knight like yourself doing in this area of the forest?”

She saw the knight perk up when he heard her and in one swift movement, he hopped off his horse’s back. Her breath hitched and she slipped her hand in her pocket, grabbing a handful of smoke powder just in case he meant to harm her right away. To her surprise, the knight didn’t approach her but slipped off his helmet instead. 

Her jaw dropped as his large, golden eyes landed on her. His hair was little rumpled from the helmet, but it sprang up as soon as it was free in tufts of silver and black. He was a little odd-looking but also disarmingly handsome, and his wide smile melted her down to her icy core.

“Hi! I’m so glad I found you, I’m a bit lost. My name is Bokuto Koutarou.”

“O-Oh, well met, Bokuto-san. Where are you trying to go?”

“Fukurodani! It’s really important that I get there as soon as I can.”

“Ah, I see. Do you seek some dangerous person or have a battle to win?”

“No, nothing like that. I have to make it back home in time for my little boy’s birthday.”

Any of the words from the spell Michimiya had memorized flew out of her mind completely. She grasped her chest where an ache was beginning to spread.

“Your little boy? You’re a father?”

Bokuto stuck at his chest and beamed with pride. “Yes! His name’s Shoyou and he’s amazing. Here, look.” Bokuto fished around in the insides of his armor until his hand emerged with a large locket. He approached Michimiya and held it out for her to take.

She took it carefully and opened it, whimpering as soon as she laid eyes on the portrait inside. “He’s so precious!” 

“Isn’t he? That mop of red hair is so soft and fluffy. He’s always been on the smaller side, but he can jump really high! I’m very proud of him.”

At the sound of his voice breaking, she gazed up at him in concern. “Bokuto-san, are you okay?”

He sniffed as he wiped a stray tear from his eye. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’ve been away for so long on a mission. I miss him so much it’s killing me.”

Michimiya’s eyes blurred with her own tears and she promptly wiped her face on her sleeve. “What about your wife? Don’t you miss her too?”

“Oh, I miss her a lot! But she died a long time ago.”

“No!”

Bokuto startled at her cry and gently patted her on the back. “It’s okay! I mean, no, it’s not okay. I was devastated when it happened, but I still had Shoyou to worry about. But that was a long time ago and I have my parents and friends to look after him while I’m away. Um, Miss…”

“Michimiya Yui,” she provided, taking big breaths to calm herself down. Bokuto’s answering smile did little to help, causing her heart to flutter erratically.

“Michimiya Yui! That’s a very pretty name. Do you think you can give me specific instructions to get to Fukurodani? I’ve been wandering the forest for days trying to find the right road and I’ve only gotten more lost.”

Michimiya shook her head. “I’ll do even better than that, Bokuto-san. I’ll show you the way!”

“You will?!”

“Yes, I won’t let anything stop you from seeing Shoyou!”

Without another word, Michimiya dashed back inside to pack a bag. She tossed in a few dresses and some supplies, knowing that the Fukurodani markets were a great place to pick up rare ingredients she couldn’t find in the forest. She was almost finished when she spied Bokuto by the doorway, peeking inside with wide, curious eyes.

“Wow! This is a nice cottage!”

“Thank you,” she giggled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“And look at the birds hanging out in the window. Are you one of those magical princesses from a fairy tale?”

Michimiya laughed and slung her bag over her shoulder. “No, I’m not sure those actually exist.”

They chuckled together until Bokuto’s gaze landed on the giant cauldron in the middle of the room. An awkward silence fell between them as she waited for him to comment on it.

“That’s a massive cooking pot. Isn’t it just you out here?”

“Um, it’s not a cooking pot. It’s a cauldron.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“Well, usually it is, but this one isn’t used for cooking. It’s used for… spells.”

“Spells. Are you a witch?”

Michimiya wrung her hands on the strap of her bag, her nerves squirming in her stomach. She could care less about what any random villager thought of her or her work, but Bokuto was different. Regardless that he was a knight and they only just met, she wanted him to think well of her.

“I am,” she finally admitted, lifting her chin defiantly. “Is that a problem?”

“What? Of course not! I think that’s amazing. What kind of things can you do? Could you turn me into a frog?”

“Do you _want_ to be turned into a frog?”

“No, I just wanted to know if you could do it.”

Michimiya breathed out a relieved sigh. “I could.”

Bokuto laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “What do you usually use your magic for?”

“Nothing bad!” she said quickly. “I use my magic mainly to heal the injured and sick, but I also brew tonics and potions. Although… occasionally I do use my magic to prank people,” she admitted with a guilty smile.

“Pranking people is so much fun! Especially if they deserve it. I enjoy little harmless tricks, but I bet it’s way more effective with magic. You’re really amazing, Michimiya!”

Michimiya coughed and shuffled quickly out of the cottage before he could see how red her cheeks were. “I’m not that amazing.”

“Sure, you are! Do you think you could stop by my home and show Shoyou some magic? He would really enjoy that.”

She paused outside the door and glanced back at him over her shoulder. “You really want me to?”

“I would love it. You can spend the night too, no need to get a room somewhere. I have a big house because my parents stay with us and an extra room for guests, so it wouldn’t be inappropriate. What do you say?”

She studied him closely, looking for any sign of dishonesty. It was difficult to stare at him for an extended period of time with how bright his aura was. Of course, it would be a radiant yellow, full of optimism and energy. Bokuto seemed to have a literal heart of gold.

“Yes, I would love that. I look forward to meeting Shoyou as well.”

Bokuto brightened even more and she had to turn away before it burned her eyes. She stuck her fingers between her lips and let out a clear whistle. While she waited, she shut the door of her cottage and locked it. It was only a few moments later that she heard light hoofbeats approaching.

“Whoa, are you going to ride _that_?” Bokuto whispered reverently as a large stag pranced toward them.

“Yes, he’s willing to let me ride him when I need to.” She greeted the stag warmly, giving him a good scratch as he knelt beside her. Grasping his shoulders, she hoisted herself onto his back and held on tight as he stood back up. Once she was settled, she glanced back over to find Bokuto still on the ground, gawking at her.

“Witches are way better than magical princesses,” he mumbled to himself. 

Michimiya stifled a laugh as he lumbered back to his own horse, jumping easily into the saddle. She clicked her tongue to urge her stag forward, flashing Bokuto a challenging grin.

“Let’s see if you can keep up, Bokuto-san!”

“Ha ha! You’re on Michimiya. For Shoyou!” he shouted with his fist in the air. 

They set a fast pace as they tore through the forest, their laughter echoing through the trees. She glanced over her shoulder meeting Bokuto’s eyes as he chased after her, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Her opinion on knights hadn’t changed at all; most of them were truly big egos shoved into noisy tin boxes, waving their swords at anything that disagreed with them. But Bokuto, she decided, was an exception. A _handsome _exception that she looked forward to knowing much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to keep my larger projects from getting monotonous, I'll be doing some shorter stories with some rare pairs here and there. The requests came from one of the discord servers I'm on, and I'm so excited by some of the pairings and prompts. Bokuto and Michimiya will always have a special place in my heart, they're just sooooo cute.


End file.
